


In Search of..... - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: A Secret Tatoo, And Daryl NEEDS to Find it, And Rick wants him to, Because he can, But they were waiting for Rickyl to be a thing, Carl and Beth are two little shits, Daryl claims him, M/M, Prision Era, Rick has a secret, Rick is a loudmouth motherfucker, and porn, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic In Search of..... by bethylloverforever.





	In Search of..... - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethylloverforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Search of.....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931050) by [bethylloverforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever). 



> So yeah... two weeks... WHAT A SHAME ON ME!!!!
> 
> Reaaaally I forgot it was wednesday... Friday came to me last week and I said to PIxie: 'Hey, when was Wednesday?' and she laugh of me, of course, and said that like two days ago... same with the weekend and our instagram account...
> 
> I think I was a little bit too much excited about the Comic Con, the trailer was AMAZINLY great, but the cast on the panel depressed me to no end... Andy breaking when he was talking at the panel break me too... my poor little thing...  
> so, yeah, probably I forgot bc of that... 
> 
> This week I needed to sleep so bad that I couldn't post... So I gave you edit today...
> 
> We still love you, we are still working on things for you!!!
> 
> WE ARE HERE PEOPLE!!! We are going nowhere!!!

**This guys and the smut, are going to be the end of me:**

 

 

 

 

> “Yeah it does. Guess that means this,” he says to Rick, taking the deputy’s cock into his hand, stroking it , “is mine.”
> 
> “I’m yours, and only yours if you keep doing that,”
> 
> “Mmhmm, mine,” Daryl says, continuing to stroke Rick while reaching again for the bag. Rick watches as Daryl pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom (that Daryl stole from Maggie and Glenn’s cell) and laid it on the bed next to Rick, then leans over and kisses Rick on his stomach, then licks Rick’s belly button causing Rick to moan again, trailing kisses up his stomach and chest and finally kisses Rick on the lips, exploring Rick’s mouth with his tongue.
> 
> Rick pulls away from the kiss, throwing his head back, panting. Daryl nibbles at Rick’s neck, shoulders, collar bone, then back to Rick’s neck, marking Rick as his. “Daryl, gotta stop. I’m close. I don’t want to yet.”
> 
> Dary removes his hand from Rick’s throbbing cock and puts it on the older man’s chest, gently pushing him back, still kissing and sucking on his neck.
> 
> Their cocks are now rubbing against each other as Dary rutts into Rick, and Rick can’t help but buck into Daryl. “Please, Daryl, want you to come in me. I need you inside of me” Rick pleads, voice low, dripping with desire.
> 
> Daryl stops sucking another mark onto Rick’s neck and moans into his ear, the sound of Rick’s sex filled voice almost enough to make him come right then. In a deep, gravely voice Daryl whispers into Rick ear, “I’m gonna fuck you, claim you and make you mine. Make you yell my name so the whole damn prison knows who you belong to,”
> 
> Rick has to grab the base of his cock and squeeze to keep from coming just from what the hunter said. He takes a couple of deeps breaths trying to think of something, anything to keep from coming, watching as Daryl sits up on his knees and reaches for the lube and condom. Daryl starts to rip the condom package open when Rick reaches up and puts a hand on the hunters.
> 
> “I want to feel you without this,” he says as he takes the condom from Daryl’s hand and drops it to the floor..
> 
> “Ya sure?” Rick nods his head, “I’m sure. I want just you.”
> 
> Daryl opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some on his fingers, warming it with his fingers. The younger man gently rubs a finger around the tight, pink hole watching Rick.
> 
> “Ready?” Rick nods, not able to speak. Daryl gently and slowly enters Rick with his finger and pauses, watching Rick.
> 
> “Daryl...move, do something,” Rick whines. “I want you in me, now!” he hisses.
> 
> Daryl grins, loving the effect he’s having on Rick as he slowly pushes his finger in up to the second knuckle, working Rick’s hole until he feels him relax and start to open up for him. He adds a second finger, scissoring and moving both fingers, still watching Rick fall apart under him. After a few minutes he’s able to add a third finger. He moves them in and almost all the way out, scissoring them. Finally, after another minute or two, he curves them looking for that special spot.
> 
> Rick bucks when Daryl find it, “I’m gonna come if you do that again.” Rick warns. He is wriggling and moaning, fists clenched into the sheets, head back, hips bucking trying to find some friction.
> 
> Daryl removes his fingers and leans over, placing elbows on the bed to each side of Rick’s head, smiling at the whimper Rick gives at the loss of his fingers. “Ya ready to be mine?” he whispers into Rick’s ear, then nips at his ear while reaching down to line his cock up to Rick.
> 
> “Yes, God yes! Please, Daryl”
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/WZQndT>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
